Let me make you feel loved
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: After the Palmer wedding reception, Tony and Ziva both go back to hers. M for a reason. Tiva, obviously, as well as talked about McGiva. Don't like, don't read.


"It was a beautiful ceremony Jimmy." Ziva kissed his cheek lovingly. "I wish you both a wonderful life together." Tony placed his arm around her waist gently.

"See you later Autopsy Gremlin. Congratulations mate." Tony shook his hand before he and Ziva walked through the now nearly empty hall towards the car park to their pre ordered cab.

"It _was_ a nice ceremony." Ziva yawned as she put her key into the door to unlock her apartment. "I presume you are staying the night yes?"

"Well, Zi, seeing as it's nearly four in the morning that would be good." Tony chuckled. "Blankets still in the same place?"

"We are grown up's Tony. We can share a bed. I shall be out in a minute." Ziva smiled, already undoing the zip at the side of her strapless party dress as she entered her ensuite bathroom.

"You looked like you had fun at the reception." Ziva laughed heartily from behind the door. "Never expected you to dace with Gibbs."

"He asked, how could I possibly refuse?" Tony chuckled.

"And McGee?" Ziva pulled open the door as her silk night dress fluttered past her hips to settle a few inches down her thighs.

"Are you jealous?" She asked, ruffling her hair to sit naturally on her shoulders. Once Tony had dragged his eyes away from the hem of her dress, he laughed.

"Of McGeek? No." Ziva pulled back the sheets and slid into them.

"There is really no need, I only slept with him once and it meant nothing really." Tony's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates as he froze midway into taking off his shirt. "What?"

"You…and McGee?"

"Yes." She said at length. "What of it?"

"Umm, when?" She turned to face him.

"While you were away. I got, lonely, yes?"

"So you slept with McGee?" She shrugged.

"He was there for me." Tony finished removing his shirt before taking off his slacks, socks and shoes and sliding in beside her.

"So…?" She rose her eyebrow at him questioningly. "Was he any good?" Ziva slapped him in the chest with a glare.

"Leave him alone."

"I only asked if he was any good." She looked away from him, turning the most delicate shade of pink.

"Yes, actually. He was very caring." Tony smiled at her. "What?"

"Nothing, no it's just. I'm glad you where happy while I was away." She kissed his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For taking me tonight, for dancing with me, for not making fun of me."

"For sleeping with McGee?" She nodded, blushing again. "I only worry what Abs'll do when she finds out." Ziva shrugged.

"She already knows." She carefully took out her tear drop earrings and placed them on her bedside table before she caught him looking at her again. "What?

"I've never seen you this girly, that's all." He smiled softly. "The silk was a shock, as was the fact that you can blush." He teased.

"Underneath, I am still a woman Tony."

"A woman that just needs to be loved." He replied softly, staring at her. She squirmed under his gaze.

"How much have you had to drink, DiNozzo?"

"Not enough to not know what I'm doing, but enough to make brave enough to do this." He leant in gently, linking one hand around the back of her neck and resting the other on her thigh above the covers, before slowly touching his lips to hers. He pulled back slightly a moment later and rested his forehead against hers. "Zi?" She hummed in response, not yet trusting her self to form words. "Let me make love to you." She shuddered gently. "Let me make you feel loved." She nodded slowly against him before tilting her chin back up to recapture his lips.

He slowly and gently manoeuvred them both so she was laying on her back before breaking off the kiss. He looked down at her, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

"What?" He chuckled as she bit her lower lip. He ran his thumb across it slowly.

"I just can't believe how someone can be as beautiful as you and not know it." She smiled slowly at him, before putting a hand on his cheek and pulling him back down to kiss her. Working slowly, Tony traced one finger across her shoulder and down her arm, before lightly trailing it back up, pleased to feel the goose bumps he was causing. His hand moved back across her shoulder before coming to rest just above her left breast. He gently nipped her lower lip before soothing it with his tongue, begging for entry. She willingly opened her mouth and engaged him in a fight for dominance, not sure if she was trying to win or loose.

When oxygen took priority over the sensations of the kiss, they pulled apart only to rest on each other's foreheads once more. He made eye contact with her before gradually moving to cover her breast. She gasped as the warmth of his hand overpowered her senses and her eyes fluttered shut. "Ziva." He whispered. "Open your eyes for me baby." She followed his instructions and opened her eyes to find herself staring straight into his. His eyes shone with nothing but love for her and she felt a lone tear roll down the side of her face. "Hey? We can stop if you're not happy?" He asked gently, wiping the tear away with the pad of his thumb. She shook her head.

"I am okay." She smiled. "Please, carry on." He kissed her quickly before softly flexing his hand over her, teasing her sensitive skin. She grasped at the sheet below her, trying hard not to arch shamelessly into his touch.

"Don't hold back sweetheart. Just go with it." He murmured directly into her ear. She gasped gently, and arched her back into an elegant curve, craving more of his touch. He moved his hand down her abdomen, stroking her soft skin beneath the silk until he reached the hem. He looked at her questioningly and she nodded slightly. He smiled just as his fingers worked their way under her nightdress and made their way back up. He groaned and turned his head to gently bite her shoulder as his hand danced along the silky smooth skin of her stomach as her muscles rippled beneath his touch. He rubbed small circles around the side of her breast before looking her in the eye again just as his thumb swiped across her already pebbled nipple. She cried out softly, grasping his knee at the intimate skin to skin contact. He made slow, deliberate circles with his thumb, Ziva unconsciously rolling her hips in time. "You are so beautiful Ziva." She smiled at him, her eyes desperately fighting to stay locked on his. Her mouth opened in a silent gasp as he gently pinched her nipple. She whimpered as he increased the pressure slightly before removing himself from her.

"Wha…" Her protests were cut off however as he kissed her again: full of passion for her. His hands went back to the hem of her nightdress before gently pulling it over her head, breaking the kiss only at the last minute and only for a moment before laying her back down. He sat up beside her, drinking her in. She blushed all the way from her ears to her chest as he watched the rapid rise and fall of her chest. "Tony." She whimpered. "Please."

"You have no idea what you do to me Ziva." He groaned before bending to take her nipple into his mouth, eliciting a cry to fall from her. His other hand gently teased her other breast while his tongue swirled around her nipple before biting down. Ziva whimpered beneath him as she started to come apart in his hands.

"Tony." She cried, arching into him. "Please, bevakasha." Her breathing faltered as she writhed against him. Tony groaned before coming up for air and looking her in the eye again.

"Oh God, I love you Zi." He moaned, kissing her deeply, finally allowing her eyes to flicker shut. He slowly dragged his hand down her abdomen before stopping on her bikini line. He helped her out of her matching silk panties before pulling back and started to kiss down her neck as his hand moved painstakingly slowly south. "Ziva." He moaned before he suckled on the juncture of her neck as his hand found her swollen clit. She jolted under him as if she'd been shocked and couldn't keep her hips still as he moved his fingers in soft deliberate circles.

"Uh, bevakasha." She panted quietly as she concentrated on not falling over the proverbial edge. He slowly pushed two fingers down, stroking her from top to bottom, nearly whimpering when he felt just how wet she was.

"Is this all for me?" He asked sweetly, dipping his fingers into her slightly before drawing them back up to her clit. She nodded quickly before moaning.

"Bevakasha!" He moved his fingers back down before plunging them into her liquid heat. Her cries echoed through the room as he pushed her into oblivion. "Oh, Tony." She arched so violently he momentarily worried she'd snap in two. He slowed down his pace, bringing her down slowly, while moving down the bed to lay between her thighs. She realised what he was about to do, just seconds before his tongue made contact with her. "No, Tony." She begged, her body screaming to the contrary. "I am too sensitive." She gasped doing nothing to halt his movements. He gently sucked on her clit as his fingers brought her back to the brink in a heartbeat. "Tony." She whimpered before screaming into the night air as she convulsed under his skilful mouth.

She gently but forcefully pulled him up her body until she could kiss him deeply. He pulled back and watched her near on hyperventilate beside him.

"First multiple climax?" She nodded, not yet able to open her eyes, let alone form coherent sentences. "Enjoy it?" He chuckled as she nodded again, slightly more enthusiastically. "Good. I've got to say, Zi that, was the hottest thing I have ever seen." He very gently ran his hand up and down her abdomen, feeling her muscles quivering as she came down from her high. "Just let me know when you can breathe again." He chuckled.

"Tony?" She murmured, several moments later. He smiled before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well, welcome back Miss David."

"You said, you said that you loved me." She panted. Tony reached up and stroked a curl out of her face tenderly.

"Yeah, I did." He replied softly.

"Did you, did you mean it?" She looked at him and let him see the vulnerability in her eyes.

"Yeah, Ziva. I did." She leant up slowly and kissed him until Tony shifted their weight and pushed her back into the mattress. "You recovered?" She nodded. "Okay." He kissed her deeply while relieving himself of his suddenly very tight boxers. Maintaining eye contact at all times, Tony slowly rose above her. "You sure you're okay with this?" She nodded slowly but truthfully.

"Besides, to leave you like this would just be cruel." He chuckled at her smile before slowly but powerfully entering her. Her mouth dropped open in a silent scream as he shuddered, trying desperately to hold on long enough to let her adjust before moving. All she could feel was him filling her, _over_-filling her. She had never had anyone stretch her like he did, not that she'd ever tell him that. She tested it out with an experimental roll of her hips, and Tony groaned before taking that as his cue. He slowly drew back before pressing forward, inch by inch.

"Uhn." Ziva moaned wrapping her legs around his back and her arms around his neck. He picked up the pace a little, encouraged by the way she'd curled herself around him. "Oh." She panted gently. Tony smiled as he continued to elicit the cutest and hottest sounds from her. Every so often she would half open her eyes and Tony could see that they were rolling into the back of her head. He took that as a good sign. "Oh, Tony." She cried moments later. "So…so…close" She hissed gently, her head pushing back into the pillow, pushing her torso closer still to his.

"Ziva." He whispered heatedly into her ear before kissing her skin directly below it. "Let go." She whimpered, her hands tightening around his neck while her heels held on to his lower back. "Come for me Ziva." She whimpered once more before screaming in orgasmic release.

If Tony thought she was unbelievably tight before, he was certainly mistaken. Ziva's internal muscles gripped him like a vice, urging him to join her, to follow her into oblivion. He groaned loudly before giving in to her insatiable demands. He half collapsed on top of her, trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, Ziva." He murmured, before pushing all his weight into his arms in order to release her. She chuckled softly pulling a breathy moan from him as her muscles danced beneath him. He slowly pulled out of her, eliciting the softest whimper from her before lying on his back and pulling her close. Ziva got comfy, wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his chest. After holding her closer, with one arm under his head and the other wrapped firmly around her, Tony kissed the top of her head. "Well…that went better than I expected it to." Ziva pressed a kiss to his chest.

"Do not joke now Tony. How do you really feel?" He looked down at her. She was gently drawing patterns on his chest while staring intently at her hand, not willing to look up. In that moment he wanted to hunt down every person that had ever made her feel not worthy of the love she so truly deserved.

"Hey." He whispered, waiting for her to look up before continuing. "I love you, Ziva. I feel like the luckiest guy on earth's good luck charm." She smiled. "I need you to know how special you are to me. How special you are period."

"Not just a one night stand then?" She sounded so insecure that he instinctually held her tighter before kissing her again.

"Not to me. Never to me."

"Will you still be here in the morning?"

"Nowhere else I'd rather be." She kissed him deeply, lovingly before laying back on his chest and yawning. He squeezed her gently before sighing. "Sleep tight Sweet Cheeks." They were silent for several moments and Tony was just on the cusp of sleep when Ziva's sleepy voice penetrated the air.

"I cannot live without you either, I love you too much."


End file.
